During embryonic development, the tissues of the body are formed from three major cell populations: ectoderm, mesoderm and definitive endoderm. These cell populations, also known as primary germ cell layers, are formed through a process known as gastrulation. Following gastrulation, each primary germ cell layer generates a specific set of cell populations and tissues. Mesoderm gives rise to blood cells, endothelial cells, cardiac and skeletal muscle, and adipocytes. Definitive endoderm generates liver, pancreas and lung. Ectoderm gives rise to the nervous system, skin and adrenal tissues.
The process of tissue development from these germ cell layers involves multiple differentiation steps, reflecting complex molecular changes. With respect to mesoderm and its derivatives, three distinct stages have been defined. The first is the induction of mesoderm from cells within a structure known as the epiblast. The newly formed mesoderm, also known as nascent mesoderm, migrates to different positions that will be sites of future tissue development in the early embryo. This process, known as patterning, entails some molecular changes that are likely reflective of the initial stages of differentiation towards specific tissues. The final stage, known as specification, involves the generation of distinct tissues from the patterned mesodermal subpopulations. Recent studies have provided evidence which suggests that mesoderm is induced in successive waves which represent subpopulations with distinct developmental potential. The mesoderm that is formed first migrates to the extraembryonic region and gives rise to hematopoietic and endothelial cells, whereas the next population migrates anteriorly in the developing embryo and contributes to the heart and cranial mesenchyme. These lineage relationships were defined initially through histological analysis and have been largely confirmed by cell tracing studies. While this segregation of developmental fates is well accepted in the field of developmental biology, to date, there are no available methods of isolating mesoderm and endoderm, prior to commitment to these lineages.
The present invention provides a method for isolating mesoderm and definitive endoderm cell populations. These cell populations are useful to identify agents that affect cell growth and differentiation, to identify genes involved in tissue development, and to generate differentiated cells and tissues for cell replacement therapies.